I Love You
by TheLastMarauder-Moony
Summary: A letter from Harry to Ginny after he kills Voldemort. OneShot.


_My dearest Ginny,_

If you are reading this, I have died, and for that I am sorry. I know that you are angry that I didn't say anything before I left, but I knew you would disagree, that you were the only one who could have made me stay. I had_ to do this, for me, for you, for our baby, for the world. Voldemort had to die, and I had to be the one to kill him. I hope that you never read this, and that I survive, but the fact is, there is a very high chance that the backlash of what I'm doing to Voldemort will kill me along with him. The five months that I've been married to you have been among the best of my life. And now you are carrying our child, I cannot let our child grow up in a world like this. Like I did. He won't have a dad – but he _will_ have a mom who can be there and love him. His school years will be spent learning, not simply surviving. Not that there is anything simple about surviving, for me._

I want you to know that I love you, and your love has carried me through since I was sixteen years old. You snapped me out of my depression after Sirius died, you saved me from myself. You were the only one that wasn't afraid to tell me exactly what I was doing – to myself, and to everyone around me. I will always love, respect and cherish you, for that, and many other things. Your love for me and mine for you is what will bring Voldemort down. Dumbledore told me that my greatest power was love, and I figured out the key to that two weeks ago. I'm going to bring him down, and all the death eaters along with him.

How, you ask? I'm going to attack his mind. I'm going to send every thought and feeling of love and happiness straight to him, and then, I'm going to use a modified killing curse. It isn't powered by hate. It's powered by pity, and by hope. It will kill him, and the death eaters through the dark mark. I do_ pity Voldemort. My life was much like his, up until the point that I was sorted into Gryffindor. Orphaned, neglected, abused. Our parentage is even similar. Half bloods. We both are. But my choices made me different – happy, at times. His choices made him evil – he has never felt love or happiness before. Never. And he never will, either. So through my pity, I release him from what I view as hell. He will be gone, and the world can mend. Until the next Tom Riddle comes along._

You might want to tell Dumbledore or the ministry how I did it. And they can screw off if they think I'm evil because I used the killing curse. All of them. 'cause for one thing, I'm dead now, and for another, it's the intent. My intent was to save the world. My last saving-people-thing adventure. And I'm doing it alone physically, but mentally you will all be there with me, and you'll be the reason he's gone. It'll be love. I love you more than anything, Ginny Potter. You are the light of my life…and apparently, because you're reading this, death. Move on. I know – it's easier said than done. But you have to do it, because mourning me will make for a miserable life – and our kid deserves better than that. You deserve better than that. I include a will in the envelope this letter is in. I leave everything to you. My money, my houses, my everything, it's yours.

I do have one last request. Make sure that our child has a happy life. Make sure that they know that I loved them, that they know who I was. Not Harry Potter the hero, but Harry Potter the person. I want them to know that. I want them to know that I wasn't perfect, that I made mistakes. I want them to know that I was happy, that I loved their mother and them more then anything. Please do that for me. Please do more than survive, live your life to the fullest. And tell Ron to get on with it and ask 'Mione to marry him. They've been dating for about two years now, correct? That's enough – they love each other, they need to admit it.

I want you to know this. You can move on entirely, find someone new to love – I'll be watching from wherever it is that I'll be, and I want you to do what makes you happy. I won't be offended – but I ask that you remember me, always. No matter who you love, remember me, your first love – as you put it. I'm going now, and I wish that I wasn't – I don't know what death is like, but I know that no matter what, wherever I am, doing whatever I'm doing, I'll be missing you, always and forever missing you.

I am seriously dreading leaving you, but I know that I'll be leaving you in a better world. A safer, happier, kinder place to be. And I'm sorry you'll be raising our child alone, but I'll be watching over you both. I don't want to end this letter, knowing it will be my last words to you, but I do know that I have to, so I'm going to do it the only way I can think of doing it. Fast. I love you, Ginevra Molly Potter, with all my heart and soul, and I always will. I'm sorry to be leaving you but I know that no matter what happens, our love was pure and true and it saved lives. Keep your head up, my red –headed angel, and know that I will never stop loving you. I can't say it enough, but I guess that has to be it, so let me tell you one last time; I love you.

Loving you, forever and always,  
your husband,  
Harry James Potter 


End file.
